leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Emotes
Emotes are expressive images primarily used in League of Legends as cosmetic flares. League emotes typically present champions with popular expressed emotions. Some emotes are used in-game, while some on social media sites. Usage ] You can purchase Emotes in the store for a piece. During the initial launch, all Emotes were put on sale for . A Thumbs Up Emote is freely unlocked to all accounts. Emotes can be equipped in the player's Collection or from Champion Select. The loadout includes a radial that can hold up to five emotes, as well as slots for Start Game and End Game. Once in-game, you can access the pop-up radial using the assigned hotkey (default: T). The Start Game and End Game emotes will trigger automatically. Devs: Introducing Emotes Players can only trigger a certain number of Emotes, including Champion Mastery Emotes, within a short space of time before having to wait to use another. Champion Mastery is still triggered using its own hotkey. You can mute Enemy Emotes individually from the Scoreboard, or disable them entirely from Settings. Emotes Available In Store Classic= According to Plan Emote.png|According to Plan Cup-Yay! Emote.png|Cup-Yay! Gonna Be A Blast Emote.png|Gonna Be A Blast Let's Do This Emote.png|Let's Do This You're Next Emote.png|You're Next Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Despair Emote.png|Despair Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Grouchy Emote.png|Grouchy Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You Hoppin Mad Emote.png|Hopping Mad How Could You Emote.png|How Could You M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Outrageous Emote.png|Outrageous Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Oh Darn Emote.png|Oh Darn Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Tea Time Emote.png|Tea Time Charmed Emote.png|Charmed Justice Garen-teed Emote.png|Justice Garen-teed You Get The Horns Emote.png|You Get The Horns Sad Kitten Emote.png|Sad Kitten Unbenched Emote.png|Unbenched Come at Me Emote.png|Come at Me D'Pengu Emote.png|D'Pengu Was that Me? Emote.png|Was that Me? |-| E-Sport= Worlds 2017 Master Emote.png Worlds 2017 1907 Fenerbahce Emote.png Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Emote.png Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Emote.png Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Emote.png Worlds 2017 Fnatic Emote.png Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 GigaByte Marines Emote.png Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Emote.png Worlds 2017 Immortals Emote.png Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png Worlds 2017 LG Dire Wolves Emote.png Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming.png Worlds 2017 Rampage Emote.png Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Emote.png Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote.png Worlds 2017 Young Generation.png Leveling Emotes These emotes are given to players reaching certain summoner levels. Level 40 Prestige Emote.png| Level 50 Prestige Emote.png| Level 75 Prestige Emote.png| Level 100 Prestige Emote.png| Level 125 Prestige Emote.png| Level 150 Prestige Emote.png| Level 175 Prestige Emote.png| Level 200 Prestige Emote.png| Level 225 Prestige Emote.png| Level 250 Prestige Emote.png| Level 275 Prestige Emote.png| Unknown Availability The availability of these Emotes is currently unknown. Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Unlucky Bunny Emote.png|Unlucky Bunny Teary Eyes Emote.png|Teary Eyes Oops Emote.png|Oops Camping Emote.png|Camping Legacy Emotes Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern Poro Snax Emote.png|Poro Snax Lover Snowbells Emote.png|Snowbells Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png|Re-Gifted Amumu Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Emote Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer Emote Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie Emote My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa Emote From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|From Jinx, With Love Emote 2018 Lunar Revel Emote.png|2018 Lunar Revel Endless Opportunities Emote.png|Endless Opportunities Feeling Lucky Emote.png|Feeling Lucky Hello! Emote.png|Hello! Shhh Emote.png|Shhh Stay Away! Emote.png|Stay Away! Victory Garen-teed Emote.png|Victory Garen-teed You Should Run Emote.png|You Should Run Broken Heart Emote.png|Broken Heart Heart GG Emote.png|Heart GG Heart GLHF Emote.png|Heart GLHF Heart WP Emote.png|Heart WP Oh Hi There Emote.png|Oh Hi There Oh Rly Emote.png|Oh Rly Peace and Love Emote.png|Peace and Love Poro Cupidon Emote.png|Poro Cupidon Unavailable ; General Surrender at 20 Emote.png| PROJECT Hunters Emote.png| Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| ;Essence Emporium These emotes are available during the Essence Emporium. Essence Poro Tier 1 Emote.png|Make It Rain |)}} Essence Poro Tier 2 Emote.png|Money Bags |)}} ;Rewards Defender of the League Emote.png| Champion of the League Emote.png| Conqueror of the League Emote.png| Former System The following Emotes were released prior to the implementation of the Emote system (described above). These icons were tied to having specific Summoner icons equipped, their use was limited to the duration of the event in which they were introduced, and they replaced the Champion Mastery flare. Should these Emotes return in the future, they will be incorporated into the new system and will be freely gifted to players who previously earned them. AllStar 2016 Emote 1.png| All-Stars Fire 2015 AllStar 2016 Emote 2.png| All-Stars Ice 2015 URF 2016 Emote.png|URF 2016 Poro Snax Emote.png| Poro Snax Lover 2016 Snowbells Emote.png| Snowbells 2016 Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png| Re-Gifted Amumu 2016 VS. 2017 Emote 1.png| Chaos 2017 VS. 2017 Emote 2.png| Order 2017 Arcade 2017 Emote.png| Battle Boss Baron 2017 China Masters League Emote.png|China Masters League 2017 Social Media Emotes ;Facebook Emotes These were released as chat emotes for Facebook, and as such are primarily used on that site LoL Facebook Icon 01.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 02.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 05.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 06.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 09.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 10.png| LoL Facebook Icon 11.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 12.png| LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 15.png| LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 17.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 18.png| LoL Facebook Icon 19.png| LoL Facebook Icon 20.png| LoL Facebook Icon 21.png| LoL Facebook Icon 22.png| LoL Facebook Icon 23.png| LoL Facebook Icon 24.png| LoL Facebook Icon 25.png| LoL Facebook Icon 26.png| LoL Facebook Icon 27.png| LoL Facebook Icon 28.png| LoL Facebook Icon 29.png| LoL Facebook Icon 30.png| LoL Facebook Icon 31.png| LoL Facebook Icon 32.png| LoL Facebook Icon 33.png| LoL Facebook Icon 34.png| LoL Facebook Icon 35.png| LoL Facebook Icon 36.png| ;League of Legends Boards Emotes Classic= These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards and are primarily used on that site. Standard sticker 01.png| Standard sticker 02.png| Standard sticker 03.png| Standard sticker 04.png| Standard sticker 05.png| Standard sticker 06.png| Standard sticker 07.png| Standard sticker 08.png| Standard sticker 09.png| Standard sticker 10.png| Standard sticker 11.png| Standard sticker 12.png| |-| Harrowing= These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards for the 2016 Harrowing event and are primarily used on that site. Harrowing sticker 01.png| Harrowing sticker 02.png| Harrowing sticker 03.png| Harrowing sticker 04.png| Harrowing sticker 05.png| Harrowing sticker 06.png| Harrowing sticker 07.png| Harrowing sticker 08.png| Harrowing sticker 09.png| Harrowing sticker 10.png| Harrowing sticker 11.png| Harrowing sticker 12.png| |-| Star Guardian= These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards for the 2017 Star Guardian event and are primarily used on that site. Star Guardian sticker 01.png| Star Guardian sticker 02.png| Star Guardian sticker 03.png| Star Guardian sticker 04.png| Star Guardian sticker 05.png| Star Guardian sticker 06.png| Star Guardian sticker 07.png| Star Guardian sticker 08.png| Star Guardian sticker 09.png| Star Guardian sticker 10.png| Star Guardian sticker 11.png| Star Guardian sticker 12.png| Star Guardian sticker 13.png| Star Guardian sticker 14.png| Star Guardian sticker 15.png| Star Guardian sticker 16.png| Masquerade These Icons were made specifically to celebrate the Masquerade event of 2015 and 2016, an event celebrated on the Latin American and Brazilian servers. These Icons are available to download via this link and this. Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Anivia Poro Icon.jpg Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Azir Poro Icon.jpg Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Braum Poro Icon.jpg Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ekko Poro Icon.jpg Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg Gangplank Poro Icon.png Garen Poro Icon.jpg Gnar Poro Icon.jpg Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jax Poro Icon.jpg Jinx Poro Icon.png Kalista Poro Icon.jpg Karthus Poro Icon.png Kennen Poro Icon.jpg Kindred Poro Icon.jpg Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Olaf Poro Icon.jpg Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Shen Poro Icon.jpg Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Syndra Poro Icon.jpg Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tristana Poro Icon.jpg Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Vayne Poro Icon.jpg Veigar Poro Icon.jpg Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Viktor Poro Icon.jpg Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Wukong Poro Icon.jpg Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png FAQs References pl:Emotki Category:Gameplay elements Category:Emotes